


Come back to me

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Come Back To Me, F/M, Prison, Quote: May We Meet Again (The 100), Some Wrecked Angel, farewell, gone missing, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: Set after (or somewhere towards the end of) “Some Wrecked Angel”, 1x04.Beatrix is missing and Riven wants nothing more than to find her.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ladies and gentlemen! 
> 
> Welcome to my new oneshot about Lurky Stoner Guy & Hot Fucked—Up History Nerd. In this one, you'll see things mainly for the former and his undeniable love, which won't let him hesitate when it comes to the latter. 
> 
> Have fun reading & don't be afraid to leave a comment later. I'm a big fan of constructive criticism and self—improvement. (:

Beatrix was missing.

That was what Riven had realized after spending the whole afternoon looking for her.

He had checked all the places she could be at — her suite, the library, the canteen, that little meadow in the woods they used to get some privacy at — and all the places she couldn’t be at were looked over, too. Basically everywhere and no trace of the air fairy. 

After Sky had come to him, asking for her and very rudely accusing her of doing something to his precious Bloom, Riven was more amused than concerned. Beatrix harming Bloom? More of a ridiculous idea couldn’t occur to the blond Specialist considering the fact than the air fairy was intrigued, not enraged.

However, it’s been more than a couple of hours and Riven’s lover was nowhere to be seen; it would have been an understatement to say that he was worried.

It was usual for her to disappear from time to time, yet she always came back until the end of the day. Not today, though, and that was what caused him to go looking for her.

Not to mention that Riven had some unsettling feeling in his stomach that kept him fidgeting with anxiety.

 _Where the hell is she?_ , he wondered while walking through the hallways of Alfea for the thousandth time, it seemed. 

Out of sudden, for his _greatest_ relief, a familiar fairy appeared in front of him.

He hurried toward her and asked without a second to waste, “Where is she?”

Bloom looked shaken up, but Riven couldn’t care less. He needed to find his girl. In order to quicken the process, he asked the fire fairy again, “Beatrix. Where is she? ”

“They took her,” Bloom whispered in regret. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I tried to stop them, but —”

Riven interrupted her, his tone showing his more than evident rage, “What _the hell_ are you talking about? Took her where? Who? When?”

Before Bloom could say anything, Sky and Silva decided to come out as well from another of the many, many hallways, allowing the fire fairy to leave.

“Riven, what’s going on?”

“I could ask you the same thing, blondie. I mean — you were the one going on a rampage, looking for _my_ girl.”

Silva assessed the tension around and in order to minimize it, he joined the conversation, “Is this about Beatrix?”

“Yes,” Riven answered, facing the teacher, an apparent relief floating in his voice. “Finally someone who understands. Now, if you would be so kind to tell me where she is, that would make my day.”

Silva hesitated and Riven noticed, making his suspicion grow, “Well?”

“Riven,” Sky’s adoptive parent began reluctantly, “Beatrix is locked up.”

At the teenage boy’s face were evident horror and a little confusion; he swore that his heart stopped beating for a split second.

“She is the one who killed Ms. Dowling’s assistant, Callum.”

_She is the one who killed Ms. Dowling’s assistant, Callum._

_She is the one who killed Ms. Dowling’s assistant..._

_She is the one who killed..._

“She is a murderer.”

“We needed to lock her up.”

“Riven? Riven, say something.”

The words kept ringing in his head, but he couldn’t say anything in return. He was frozen.

_No._

_No. She is innocent._

_She is innocent._

Eventually, Riven broke out of his trance and faced two concerned faces. 

“I want to see her,” he declared at the end, a clear determination in his voice, on his face, in his eyes, too.

Silva was the first to answer, “No.”

Sky was quick to follow, “Absolutely not.”

“Riven, she’s dangerous. Okay? She _killed_ someone and you want to see her?”

Now, that the brunet teenager was “back” and stable again, he hurried to come at her defense, “I don’t believe that. Not without proof, anyway. Do you have one? Or, is that some improvised Sherlock—Holmes—wanna—be—investigation?”

“We do. That’s what we held the assembly. To find the murderer. She wasn’t there and the stones of the Vessel reacted to her magic later.”

“Still, I want to see her.”

Silva sighed when seeing Riven’s determination, “We have to ask Ms. Dowling.”

“Let’s go, then. We don’t have any time to waste.”

x·x·x

For Silva’s biggest surprise and Riven’s biggest joy, Ms. Dowling had approved.

For sure, the headmistress had her own scheming plans, but at the moment Riven couldn’t care less. Beatrix was the only thing on his mind.

However, when he saw her in that big, empty building not far from Alfea, he wanted to scream.

Nothing else was in the room expect a big cell she was locked up in. She was seated on a bed in there. He couldn’t see her face, because her head was rested on her knees, her arms hugging her tiny figure. Apart from the bed, there was nothing in the cell, or better said — in the cage.

Their footsteps were becoming louder, they were a few feet in front of her, but she didn’t move.

He found himself, whispering her name, “Bea.”

Then and only then, she raised her head, still reluctantly, though, and their eyes met.

Riven’s face was horrified, seeing her pale face and dried tears, but Beatrix’ face lit up, he was sure.

The thought alone made him shiver — fear for her, and desire for her; her alone. 

Now, they were in front of her cell, yet nothing more came.

Riven wasn’t satisfied, not even in the slightest, “Well? Are you gonna unlock the door or should I?”

Silva gave him a look full of disapproval, but before he could express his opinion vocally, the boy had started talking once again, “Look at her. She’s pale, exhausted and out of energy. She can’t do anything to me, to you or to your _precious_ school. Besides, I’m not going anywhere until you let me in. So… Can you do that or not?”

Dowling nodded at Silva who let out a tired sigh, murmuring under his breath, “Teenagers…”

The second the door was opened, Riven was inside, walking up to Beatrix who instantly had stood up, and embraced her small body. She was tense and scared, and he felt it, so he started drawing circles on her back as she melted in his arms. Neither of the two noticed the door closing and being locked again, nor heard _you have ten minutes_ , before being left alone.

He felt her relax, but didn’t let go. She didn’t, either; probably, because she needed the affection even more than him.

Nonetheless, the Specialist placed a few kisses on the crown of her head in order to calm her down even more, “It’s alright. I’m right here.”

After a moment or two, the two of them separated — just a few inches — and Riven didn’t waste time to ask, “Are you okay?”

Beatrix almost smiled at that. It was rare to see him so… emotional, even if the occasion was more than horrible.

“I’m fine. I _will_ be fine.”

He, however, wasn’t convinced. Only the sight of her wrists made him want to punch the headmistress; that was why he continued, “I know that you’re not. Don’t worry, though. I’ll get you out of here.”

“Riven, don’t. Please, don’t.”

“Don’t what? You didn’t do anything. I know it. And, you’re _not_ staying here in this — in this cage. _I_ am not letting you, okay?”

The fairy shook her head in disagreement and lifted her eyes to meet his, making sure that he caught on, “It’s not up to you. Don’t get involved.”

“ _What?_ Didn’t you hear me just now?” She didn’t answer, just avoided his gaze, so he continued more firmly and with a fierce determination, “I don’t give a fuck about what everyone else says. They don’t matter. You do. Only you. And, you know what? I’ll stay with you if I should. You’re not alone.”

Silence.

“Bea?”

More silence.

“Please, tell me that you didn’t do it. Tell me that you didn’t commit a murder just like that. Talk to me. Please, say something. _Anything._ ”

Beatrix finally met his pleading eyes and shook her head again, pointing at her ears.

 _She’s listening,_ she wanted to say. _I can’t tell you anything without Ms. Dowling overhearing._ _I can’t tell you without dragging you in the mess._

Riven seemed to understand, because he let out an exasperated sigh as he hugged her again and planted a small kiss on her neck.

“Bea, you can’t expect me to —”

Yet she interrupted him again, a weak smile appearing on her face and a dangerous plan forming in her head, “I’m sorry, Riven.”

Before Riven could utter another word, Beatrix had his face cupped in her hands, standing on her tiptoes, as her lips crashed against his. As confused as he was, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her figure and pulling her so close to himself that there wasn’t any space left between them.

It was a long kiss — full of blind desperation, hidden affection, great fear, and something more. A goodbye. One that Riven was just about to discover.

“Farewell, my friend,” she whispered with her eyes shining. “May we meet again.”

“No, no, no. I’ve just said —”

Beatrix smiled again — a rueful smile — in response and took a look behind him, “Take him out.”

In the next moment, he was grabbed by a few of his fellow Specialists and Silva who dragged him of the cell and the building itself. They didn’t stop, no matter how much he protested.

The only left person in there beside the red—haired fairy was Sky. His gaze was burning and she obviously noticed, because her next words were directed to him, “Look after him.”

With that, she took a seat on the cell bed, burying her face in her shaking hands.

The blond teenager took that as his cue to leave and do what was told him. He found his best friend outside, angrily kicking the stones being on the ground under them.

Sky put a hand on his shoulder, sending him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, Riv.”

“Like hell you are,” Riven spit out, shrugging his friend’s hand away and heading towards _their_ place.

“Where are you going?” Sky shouted at him as the latter kept walking not towards Alfea, but in the direction of the little meadow in the woods.

“Away from here,” the brunet shouted back, without turning around or saying another word.

Riven kept walking towards his desired destination, doing his best to avoid anyone on his way, because if so, they all would have seen the tears running down his cheeks.

Little did he know that back in Alfea’s prison, one air fairy with scarlet hair, pale skin like milk and indigo eyes, was crying, too. She was pressing her lips so hard — they were probably bleeding as hot, silent tears kept falling. In her hand, she kept clutching something. A little necklace made of gold with a plate on it. Riven’s necklace that he always wore around his neck.


End file.
